Allergies?
by Evil Irish Eyes
Summary: Allergies everyone hates them . .Yet they can at least suffer in peace . .But they don' t live on the plateau . . .


Claimer: I own Deanna J. Fox, and Sir Robert A. Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.

TYPO WARNGIN: Grammar Impaired Author

Author's Pre Notes: Hey There long time no see!! And for those of you who are new to the work of Evil WELCOME!!

Well here's a new one .. it's  . .-er- different but I hope you enjoy it!!

I do . .lol

Anyway I'll see you guys at the end, until then . ..

Onto the Words . . .

It was a warm and wonderful morning,

Veronica walked around her home a cleaning rag in her hand humming a lovely melody that complemented the beautiful morning.

"Mmm, what a perfect day," she smiled stretching her arms out, basking in the warmth of the sun from the balcony.

However there was another member of the house who didn't greet this morning with as much admiration.

"Oh god!" Marguerite groaned not moving from her bed. Her whole body ached and she could feel her sinuses pulsing inside her head, give her the most horrendous headache, her eyes feeling as if they were going to bulge out of her skull. Her throat was so dry, and her eyes itched like 'oh god she didn't even know what!!'

She moved to sit up and felt her nose begin to run.

"Ah!!" she half growled half groaned and fell back on the bed, she was so dizzy "What the heck is the matter with me!" she said out loud into her pillow.

 'Well that's a stupid question' said her subconscious 'You know what time of the year it is, did you really think here it would be any different, there are trees and ragweed plants here to you know'

"Shut up!" she muffled with a whine into her pillow at her subconscious.

She felt awful enough as it was, she didn't need her mind telling her why, she knew why "Damn allergies" she croaked her voice raspy and dry as she got up, steadied herself and walked over to her little vanity. "Oh nice" she grunted looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were completely bloodshot, a huge contrast against her light steel blue irises giving her an almost possessed look not that the rest of her didn't help that assumption. She was terribly pale and the bags, from lack of sleep, under her eyes were puffy and over all she just looked dreadful.

She sneezed twice and blew her nose, she reached for her brush, "Ah screw it," she said and stood up, steadied herself again and walked toward the door. Roxton was never going to let this go but she didn't care, she felt awful and she needed to talk to Challenger. She only prayed he could help, then again Veronica would probably know how to help she might be better to ask first.

Her eyes were watering and itching horribly, she wanted to scratch them so badly, but tried her hardest not to touch them she knew from experience that, that, would only make things worse. She swayed a bit her eyes blurry, and then grabbed the railing and pulled herself up the stairs.

When she got to the top she panted a little bit and sighed with a huff.

"About time you got up," said Veronica not turning from the cabinet she was cleaning.

"Is Challenger and the guys here?" Marguerite sighed ignoring the blonde's remark.

"No, they went out" she replied beginning to turn "They had to gather samples for Challe- AH!! OH my god Marguerite!!!" the huntress cried jumping back about two feet upon seeing the heiresses appearance.

"Oh thank you Veronica that makes me feel so much better," she groaned walking over and plopping down in a chair.

"What happened? Are you alright? You look like you've been poisoned!! Did you eat something?!-" She started to worry looking about like something around her would give her an answer.

"Veronica," Marguerite started calmly holding her aching head, Veronica continued to, talk,"Veronica. . Veronica! VERONICA!!" she finally yelled staring daggers at her friend, lifting her head slightly from her hand tensing it, the bones of the back sticking out.

"Sorry," Veronica said sheepishly "But you do look kinda bad,"

"How about horrible? Or atrocious? " Said Marguerite sarcastically, jerking her head once to animate the statement and then replacing it to her hand.

"Sorry," Veronica repeated

"It's alright," said Marguerite blandly 

"But what's wrong with you?"

"Well I seem to be suffering from- oh forget it!" She groaned putting her head down on her arms, even a cynical retort just wasn't worth it. "I have allergies," she whined in agony

"Allergies?"

Marguerite looked up with one of those 'you have to be kidding my looks' "You really are miss perfect aren't you?"

"What?"

"Nothing-Allergies are, well-um," she started having no real idea of how to explain it, "I'll give you an example you know how if there is a lot of dust someone sneezes," and as if on cue Marguerite has a body-shaking sneeze.

"Gazoon tight" (sp?) said Veronica grimacing slightly.

"Thank you," Marguerite sniffled blowing her nose into her handkerchief.  
"Ok, dust, sneezing-yeah," said Veronica wanting her to continue.

" What? Oh yeah," Marguerite sniffled, "Um well that's a reaction that your body has to something- outside the body I guess," she said shrugging in the way only Marguerite can.

"Alright," said Veronica still confused.

"Well when someone has an allergy their body is more sensitive to reactions to usually normal things outside the body. Specific things actually, depending on the person," she said beginning to think about it

"Like dust?" said Veronica beginning to understand.

"Exactly and in my case pollen, well certain types of pollen," she said itching at her eyes "Oh damn," she said now it was just going to itch more. 

"I think I understand, I actually think I remember my mother saying something about that kind of stuff once or twice, my father might have had aller-gies," she sounded out the word to assure herself "Of some kind."

"Probably, and she was a botanist," Marguerite groaned leaning back holding the bridge of her nose.

"Does that count for like rashes and stuff?" Veronica asked putting a kettle of water on the stove to make Marguerite some tea.

"I think so, as far as I know it's just a body's reaction to an outside substance," she said in a bit of a nasal voice still holding her nose.

"Well that's no fun," Veronica said wrinkling her nose.

"Let me tell you!" Marguerite snickered and then groaned.

"I'll look in my mother's journals," Veronica said grimacing again in pity.

"Thank you."

"Challenger should know how to fix this right?"

"I sure as hell hope so, or I'll tell you right now I will not be a pleasant person to live with,"

Veronica made a face.

"Ok and even more unpleasant person to live with!"

Veronica laughed and ran up to the library after pouring Marguerite some tea, which she tried more to breathe in the vapors than drink. 

An hour or so went by and Marguerite if possible felt even worse. And she was terribly clumsy, her allergies having thrown off her coordination, but she with Veronica's help had succeeded in getting dressed and fixing her appearance as much as it really could be fixed in her condition.

-------

 After knocking over a table a chair and a stack of Malone's journals she sprawled herself out on the couch and didn't move.

"How are you feeling?" said Veronica sweetly, pitying the suffering heiress.

"Like I'm dying," Marguerite replied expressionlessly not moving.

Veronica walked into the kitchen.

Bored out of her mind and miserable Marguerite followed. She wavered a bit as she walked and steadied herself on a counter.

"So do you think you're up to lunch?" asked Veronica cutting up some vegetables.

"Actually yes, I'm starving!!" said Marguerite turning around and loosing her balance knocking a table, throwing a bottle crashing to the floor.

"Oh!" said Marguerite sinking to her knees knocking over another chair with a smack "Oh I'm so sorry Veronica," she whimpered starting to pick up the glass.

"That's alright," said Veronica sympathetically, walking over and kneeling down to help.

 "AH!" Marguerite cried a large piece of glass, which she hadn't seen, stabbing into her hand.

"Oh Marguerite!" said Veronica, "Are you alright?"

"Ah! No! ow!" cried Marguerite holding her hand "Damn it!" she scolded herself.

"Here let me see it," Veronica said taking her hand, "oh it's deep," Veronica frowned.

"It's alright," said Marguerite wincing half looking away as blood started dripping from the wound.

Veronica nodded hesitantly hovering her hand over the wound and then quickly grabbing the large portion of glass and pulling it out.

"OW!" Marguerite growled.

"Sorry," Veronica said in the same tone.

Marguerite just nodded looking away.

 "There is still some smaller pieces in there, let me grab those surgical pincers," 

"I don't care what the hell you do just hurry!" said Marguerite irritably 

"Alright -Alright I'll be right back," Veronica said running off down to the lab.

"Could this day get any better," Marguerite groaned catching the blood that was running down her arm with her handkerchief. Her vision was extremely blurry as she refused to itch her eyes with her good hand, and they watered over, tears running down her face. Now she almost couldn't see,  'Oh won't Veronica hurry up!!' she thought, her head pounding; she gently laid her head on her hands unintentionally smearing blood over the side of her face.

She was so distracted by trying to get her senses about her that she didn't hear the elevator coming up.

----

"George that is just when you have to tell them-" stopped Roxton in mid retort. 

"Marguerite!" he cried bounding out of the elevator.

"My word what happened here?!" said Challenger looking over the broken glass and tumbled chair as well as some other out of place things.

"Marguerite- Marguerite -oh god your bleeding!" said Roxton crouching down putting his finger under her chin.

He froze upon seeing the tears streaming down her face,

'Marguerite!? Crying?!' he thought almost panicked at the idea.

She looked at him dazed unsure of what was going on her head throbbing in pain.

"Shh-it's alright Marguerite I'm here,-" he soothed looking her over, thinking that her confused demeanor was from her 'head wound'.

"What happened here?!" said Ned walking around looking at small signs that there seemed to be of a struggle "Where is Veronica?" he asked instantly alarmed "Marguerite?!"

"Give her a minute Malone!" Roxton snapped trying to help Marguerite to her feet, but she was too unsteady, so he picked her up and carried her over to the couch by the window to get a better look at her wound.

"Ah my head-" Marguerite groaned as he pulled her one hand down leaving her bad hand over her face.

"Oh-I know-let me see,"

"Marguerite! Where's Veronica!?" Ned asked again his voice growing earnest.

"Malone!" Challenger scolded.

"What? Veronica? Oh-" she winced, " Veronica!" she shouted wincing again as the sound of her own voice vibrated through her head.

"I'm coming Marguerite!" Veronica shouted back as she climbed the last steps from the lab, "I just had to-Oh hi," she said as she noticed everyone,

"Veronica!" Challenger cried.

Ned rushed over and hugged her, the pushed her back from him looking her over for injury. "You're ok!?"

"What's going on?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Well you've been attacked?" Challenger said looking motion his hands over the mess on the floor.

"What?"

"No- No Challenger it's my fault-" Marguerite said weakly.

"Marguerite?" Roxton said looking at her intently.

She groaned and pulled her hand away from her head unable to keep the tears from forming in her eyes.

"You see-I-I," she sniffed.

Roxton gently took her hand in his looking it over carefully.

"I think perhaps there has been a little bit of a misunderstanding," Veronica said pulling the fallen chair up from the floor.

Marguerite sniffled again containing herself as Roxton looked up at her face.

"I fell," she said simply looking at her hand and then at him.

He just smiled softly, "It's alright Marguerite, it's alright." She gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well what is going on?" Challenger asked trying to take everything in around him.

------------

"Well it sounds like you two had and interesting morning," Challenger said as he finished bandaging Marguerite's hand.

Marguerite just groaned in response from her place face first into the table her forehead resting on her arm.

"Is it that bad Marguerite?" Malone asked.

Marguerite slowly flipped her head up and looked at him.

"I would rather give birth to a full grown raptor then feel how I feeling right now."

"I guess that's a yes," Veronica smirked.

"Can you do anything to help her Challenger?" Roxton asked.

"Yes I'm just going to have to look around in some of Summerlee's books, I may need your help to Veronica."

She nodded.

"Thank you," Marguerite muffled from where she had replaced her head in her arm.

"Now I know she's really sick," Ned snickered. 

"I heard that Malone," came Marguerite mumbled growl.

"Well on that note I think I'll take you out to the balcony until Challenger comes up with something." Roxton smiled pulling her up from the table to her feet.

"But –I-well-I- ah!- yeah whatever," she groaned.

"The sun will do you some good," Roxton's voice was heard saying as he led her out to the balcony.

Another groan was heard from Marguerite.

"I have allergies too but they're nothing like what Marguerite has to deal with," Ned said.

"Yeah I know," Roxton said as he reentered the common room. "My mother's were bad but compared to this . ."

"It's probably because of the area we're in. You must admit there is much more to be exposed to here than in England." Ned pointed out.

" Do you think we should send word to Blake and see if he can help?" Veronica asked.

"Eh- No I don't think that would be such a good idea. I remember Robert telling me that Deanna has atrocious allergies and judging by how Marguerite's fairing-" he left the sentence unfinished as they all pictured what that might cause.

"EeeeeaaahH," they all shuttered.

---------------------- They had to come in here somewhere, it wouldn't be and Evil story with out them-----------------------

-At the Fox Den-

Robert quickly retreated from the room covering his head, avoiding the bombardment of objects being propelled from the room. He hits the floor a bottle barely missing his head as it smashes to pieces against the wall in front of him.

The assault suddenly ceased and Robert breathes a sigh of relief as he lies on the floor catching his breath. That had been close.

He begins to pick himself off the ground when a familiar 'click' assaults his senses. A 'click' from an all too familiar double barreled assault rifle.

He shoots up from the floor and takes off running down the stairs. Shutting the door behind him as he makes it outside.

The door suddenly is suddenly kicked open behind him, a cackle heard from within as shots are fired blocking the paths for his escape.

He laughs nervously turning to face the sniper as she steps from the shadows grinning wickedly.

"Dance," is all she says as she raises her rifle again.

 - - - - - Hehe . . .I had too. Anyway back to the explorers - - - - - 

Challenger finally came up with something to help Marguerite and not soon enough.

She was driving everyone nuts. She was much more irritable than normal making her unable to contain her incessant comments. Her poor state also made her unable to do anything on her own without causing a problem which got her even more frustrated to everyone's chagrin. Plus it didn't help that Roxton was antagonizing her, even if he was trying to be cute she wasn't in the mood or state of mind to find any humor in it. So when Challenger announced he had a way to relieve Marguerite's suffering she wasn't the only one who wanted to jump for joy.

"Thank you so much," Marguerite sighed as she took the cup of tea Challenger had stirred his concoction into.  

"Careful Marguerite this will make you very sleepy," Everyone else gave him a glowing look. 

"So drink up," Ned tried to add innocently.

Marguerite smirked, "Sorry I've been such a pain, I just . .it's hard t o *yawn* For me to. . .to . .thanks . ." she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Veronica gently took the cup from her.

"Wow Challenger that worked really fast," Ned said as Roxton crept over to Marguerite and carried her off to her room.

"well veronica said she hadn't slept since she woke up this morning so I added some of Veronica's mother's sleeping herbs to the tea. The rest will do her good."

"Not just her," Veronica laughed.

Everyone nodded slightly. They knew it wasn't Marguerite's fault but they just needed some down time.

--------------

Roxton carefully laid Marguerite on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

He looked back into the hall and then, seeing no one, took a moment to watch her sleep. So peaceful, so content someday he's help her be that way awake. But for now it was just one day at a time. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Roxton-" he heard someone call his name and with a final glance he left to attend to the rest of his duties.

---------------

It was early morning when Marguerite awoke. She didn't feel as ill as she had the day before but she wasn't exactly going to be bounding off to hunt with Roxton or wrestle with an ape man or anything like that.

She carefully dresses and brushed her hair being extremely careful to not agitate the slight pounding in her temples.

By the time she got the kitchen she was ready for more of Challenger's concoction . .a whole lot more.

But when she entered the kitchen she didn't find what she expected. Everything was quite and there was no sign of her friends anywhere.

She looked around suspiciously calling their names until something caught her eye. She swiftly walked into the common room and pulled a arrow from one of the house's support beams. There was a scroll attached she unrolled it quickly scanning over the staggered writing. Same old deal, bring riches or friends die.

Marguerite growled as she crumpled the note. Then she noticed something blowing at her feet. She looked up to find the arrow had broken the vile Challenger had put his miracle concoction for Marguerite in.

Now she was really mad, she angrily stabled the arrow back into the support beam and walked over to the wall to grab her weapons and a handkerchief. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Post Notes:** So what did you think? Different isn't it? It started out as a humor fic but then kinda traveled away from that but we'll see.

I'm not really sure where I'm going to go from here. I've had this half written for a while now and I wanted to at least post this part so I could get my self motivated. . .and you all know what motivates me right . .REVIEWS . .lol

Anyway I have TWO IDEAS for the next part and I need to know if you want to see more of Deanna (Original Character from others stories, read'm to see) and have her involved in the plot or send Marguerite out on her own on this one.

I'm going to do what I get the most votes on so I need to know.

Your opinion really matters to me!!

So since you've read please review and tell me what you think!! 

It really Means so Much!!

PLUG I have to do a little plug here, I'm writing a Parody to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet called 'Feuding Hearts' with Roxton and Marguerite and I think I messed up when I posted ACT II (it's done by scenes so the chapters are really short.) Because that's when Fanfiction.net was having those posting problems and I don't think anyone saw it. But it's fixed now. So . .. yeah . . 

Garland (my muse) *announcer voice*

Do you like Shakespeare?

Do you like The Lost World?

Do you like Roxton and Marguerite?

Then you'll love '**Feuding Hearts**' By Evil Irish Eyes ACT II up now . .

Also check out other stories by your favorite Evil author with a poison pen!!

More coming soon

And it's all for YOU!!

*crowd claps*

Anyway Thanks everyone!

Remember Reviews are motivating . . .  . . and you want me to be motivated right?


End file.
